The purpose of this study is to assess the current vital status of former employees of five of the seven chromate producing plants in the United States. This pilot project is being performed for two reasons: (1) To assess the mortality risk of former employees of these plants and; (2) To assess the feasibility of conducting follow-up medical examinations to determine the predictive value of sister chromatid exchanges and chromosomal aberrations in this high risk population. The cohort will be formed using available social security records. Follow-up to determine vital status and to contact individuals will be mainly done by the use of Social Security, National Death Index, New Jersey Motor Vehicle and New Jersey Vital Statistics records. Analysis of mortality data will be performed using standard software packages. A questionnaire will be administered to those members of the cohort still living. The results of this questionnaire will be used to determine the feasibility of future follow-up. If feasible, the experimental design of future follow- up will be a cross-sectional medical screening and a nested case- referent analysis of lung cancer cases which occur for the 5 years after the cross-sectional screening. The eventual goal is to attempt to identify sensitive techniques for identifying workers at high risk of developing lung cancer.